1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to game apparatus for playing matching games.
2. Prior Art
Matching games have long been popular and the way of scoring matching games is varied quite considerably. The usual way for scoring such games is simply to keep score on a piece of paper or the like.
In the present device, a matching game using colored pegs for score keeping is presented with a movable game board that aids in keeping score and increases the playability and fun of the game.